The present invention relates to exercise devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to an exercise devices designed to assist a user when performing certain arm extension exercises.
Regular exercise is universally acknowledged to be an essential part of a healthy lifestyle. Among popular muscle training exercises is the push up exercise, which, when properly executed, can improve the strength and tone of an individual's arms, legs and core body muscles. There are many variations on the classical push up stance designed to target specific muscles groups. For example, positioning the arms at multiple places relative to an individual's body affects different muscles. However, an individual is usually limited to a single chosen position per push up. Accordingly, a device designed to incorporate various muscle groups within a single push up movement is desired.